The long term objectives of this project are to develop a complement of time saving and cost effect micro-computer based systems for the Voice-generation of records and reports by case managers serving persons with severe mental illness across the country. These systems will include case management Voice software, help screens, training and supports, all tailored to fit the realities of the case management workplace, and a program for the continued development of the knowledge bases upon which the voice driven case management applications are built over the long term. The specific aims are: to rate prospective applications of the Voice-transcription technology in mental health case management in terms of time, cost saving and quality assurance potential; to analyze knowledge bases that exist and with which Voice case management applications might be integrated; to develop design specifications, work plans and procedures for the development of each application; to resolve practical and technological issues involved in operationalizing the Voice technology in the case management workplace by developing and testing selected applications; and to evaluate the advantages of and limitations of existing Voice-transcription systems for purposes of mental health case management.